Blueberry Pancakes
by xbuffyxspikex
Summary: A one-shot about a very pregnant Clarke whom absolutely cannot stop eating blueberry pancakes. (This may become apart of a verse later on. I already have some ideas.)


Work Text:

The soft grass tickled Clarke's bare feet as she made her way across the lawn. The sky was bright blue with not a hint of a gray cloud in it. The sun shined proudly and the birds sang in harmony all throughout the woods. Today was going to be a good day.

Clarke held her protruding stomach as she climbed the maple wood stairs one by one. These days even the smallest task like climbing stairs was beginning to get too hard for her. Any day now her bundle of joy would bless Clarke and Bellamy. Just the thought of holding her precious baby in her arms brought a smile to her face. She couldn't wait to finally place a kiss on his baby soft skin and rock him in her arms at night. Taking one last step up the porch, Clarke set her woven basket full of blueberries on the porch and used her right hand to wipe the sweat from her forehead. She could feel the beads of sweat dripping down her face and splashing onto her soft white dress.

"Clarke." Her husband, Bellamy, shouted from inside the log cabin.

"Are you out there?"

"I'm here!" Clarke called back to her husband.

Bellamy pushed the log cabins screen door open quickly and stepped his bare feet out into the sweltering sun.

"What are you doing out here?" Bellamy asked her as he raised his hand to guard his eyes from the bright sun.

"Getting blueberries."

Bellamy shook his head, and let out a bellowing laugh. "Didn't you get berries yesterday?"

"Yes." Clarke replied back quietly, heat rising on her cheeks. The simplest things made her blush. It was something Bellamy had known since the first time they met.

"Well come on then." Bellamy called out with laughter still in his voice. He wiped his hands on his brown pants and pushed the cabin's door open further.

"Let's go make some blueberry pancakes."

Clarke smiled brightly and grabbed the woven basket of berries off the porch. She let out a gasp, as a sharp pain radiated throughout her stomach. Her hand quickly found its way back to her stomach and rubbed the spot where the pain had begun. Her baby boy was so strong now, even the smallest kick brought on pain.

"Are you ok?" Bellamy asked quickly. Already thinking the worst.

Clarke rubbed the spot where their son kicked and nodded her head yes. "I'm fine, nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?" Bellamy asked as he placed his hand on her swollen stomach.

Clarke nodded her head once more and patted his hand with hers. "I promise."

Bellamy's brown eyes shined brightly in the warm sun. All traces of the worry that Clarke once saw in them was gone. Instead she only saw love and adoration. Clarke rose onto the tips of her toes and lightly placed a kiss on his lips. She pulled back slowly and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you," she told him as she lifted her hand up and placed it on his check.

"I'm fine."

Bellamy leaned in and gave Clarke a small kiss. "I love you both." He pulled back and placed two warm hands on her stomach. He bent down and kissed her stomach softly. Standing back up, he grabbed Clarke's hand and said, "Good."

"Let's go inside." Clarke said as she gripped the basket in her hand tighter. "I want some blueberry pancakes, drenched in syrup."

Bellamy let out a hearty laugh and squeezed Clarke's hand tightly in his own. His tanned forehead crinkled as he raised his dark eyebrows. "Of course."

|~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*|  
Authors Note :)  
So, here's to my first short little one shot I posted on ao3. I've uploaded this on tumblr already (about 2 months ago) and decided to put it on here as well. I've just had this account sitting here since I signed up haha. I think I was actually a little scared to post on here because this website is full of so many amazing writers and I am just getting started. Anyway, if anyone reads this (I hope at least one person does :) ) I hope you like it and come back for some more fics and one shots. Have an amazing day! P.S I do apologize for any mistakes and such. I have not had anyone read this over for punctuation mistakes. I guess I'll have to look for a beta if I want to continue writing on here :D  
xoxo KyKy

-  
Social Media:  
Tumblr: .com


End file.
